


Sorry sam(I love your boyfriend)

by Appleinapie (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Angst (Supernatural), Cheating, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Michael Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Nerd Sam Winchester, Not Cheating, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Pining Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Raphael Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Rating May Change, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam Winchester is a Good Bro, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Appleinapie
Summary: Sam Winchester and castiel novak are dating. Everyone knows that. Dean does too. Yet he falls in love with his little brothers boyfriend. He cant help but hate himself for wanting someone who can never be his.He plans to suffer in silence and bless the happy couple. That is until he sees sam locking lips with some blonde chick outside a diner.He's angry but sort of relieved, he's sad but kind of elated.When he confronts sam, he begs him to not tell castiel. Dean is nothing if not a good brother. He decides to finally give up on his love and wish his brother happiness.What he doesnt know is that sam winchester and castiel are fake dating to protect castiel from his family's abuse and harassment. And that one blue eyed boy is very much in love with him.Will cas ever get the courage to confess to dean?Will dean ever dare to ask for what he wants.And who in the world is this girl with sam?
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Pamela Barnes/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Sam has a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic ever so there'll probably be a lot of mistakes. I hope you still give it a read.  
> Comments are the most welcome. Please do give feedback. I'll update as often as I can which will definitely be pretty often since I have a lot of free time on my hands rn. Lol.  
> Ok enjoy

Dean was on his third beer already and it wasnt even noon yet. Well it was Sunday, and he needed at least some alcohol in his system; if not a whole liquor store. 

He took out another beer from the fridge and moved to the sofa in the living room.

The first thing he did after his mom told him who's coming over today.

"hey Dean, if you're up then maybe get changed, Sam's bringing his boyfriend over today to officially introduce us, dont wanna seem un-welcoming now do we?" said his mom in her jovial tone as he came down the stairs in his boxers and tshirt.  
"Who's bringing who today?" He had exclaimed sam had a boyfriend? A boyfriend he didnt even know, existed!  
"You know castiel right?" Said Mary as she came out of the kitchen towards the staircase where dean stood, still trying to make sense of her mother's words in his sleep riddled mind.

"Yeah...maybe...uh..no" "wait when did Sam get a boyfriend?" "Who's castiel?"

"Honey calm down. I thought you knew" "it's okay. Maybe Sam didnt tell you cause he was afraid of your reaction" , Mary said in a placating tone with a hint if protectiveness.

"When did you find out?" Asked Dean, completely awake now, his mind running a mile a minute.

"Well he didnt tell us himself, if that's what you feel so bad about. We found out from his friend Ruby when she was over for a project." His mom said almost as if reading his mind. 

"I'm glad we got to know about this. I love castiel. He's a wonderful boy, though I cant say the same about Ruby. Not the best company for sam I have to admit." She said grimacing, trying not to appear too judgemental in front of her son. But Dean already knew what a bitch Ruby was. She has been in the same class with Dam since kindergarten.  
Ruby Angus was, and always will be, a bitch. No wonder she outed sam to his family hoping for some drama. Bitch.

He knew it wasnt a big deal and there was certainly no reason to feel betrayed. But he did, feel betrayed. Sammy was bringing his boyfriend home today. Yes, his boyfriend who he has been dating for...god knows how long. Of course he didnt mind that his little brother was dating a guy

He himself didnt mind the company of a good looking fella,( not that anybody needed to know that. His coming out was not the point here). He wasnt even that mad about the fact that he didnt know about his brother's boyfriend what actually broke his heart was the fact that he had to find out from their mom.

The fact that both their parents knew about Sammy's boyfriend before he did made him feel like he failed as a brother when he had practically raised him since he was just six months old.

But he was a good brother and he'll be damned if he doesn't act like one.  
He loves his brother no matter what and he'll show Sam that he can be trusted.

Though He'll have to restrain from all the teasing and sex jokes till later but he's sure he can manage that. Theres plenty of time to harass Sam about his first relationship.

Now the one thing that kept bugging him was... who the hell was this castiel and why does the name sound so familiar. 

For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about azure blue eyes that seemed to encapsulate the deepest oceans.....


	2. Lunch date and no ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is nervous about meeting Sam's family as his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one.
> 
> Enjoy

"Come on cas you look fine!" Whined sam as cas checked himself for the eleventh time in the mirror. "You've been coming over to my house since freshman year. Why are you even so nervous man?" Said sam as he got up to sit on cas' bed with his legs crossed.

"But sam. This is the first time I'm meeting your family as your boyfriend. There's a big difference" cas kept fumbling with his tie trying to get the knot just right. "You might not really care about appearances given as you yourself are a moose but Humans in general put a great deal into how they look" cas said as he finally tore the tie off of his neck with a groan.

"First of all. Dude, Calm down. You're already hot enough even with your birds nest hair and bony ass, so you've got nothing to worry about.  
And secondly if you wear a tie and coat to lunch at my place, I'm sorry but we have to break up"

"Shut up sam." cas said while blushing adorably "You can't break up with me when you're not even dating me" he rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Say that to your parents why dont you? Or your brothers?" Sam snorted as he jumped off the bed and straightened his Jeans.  
He immediately regretted his words as he saw Castiel's expression turn sordid bordering scared.  
"Hey man, you know I didnt mean it right. I'm sorry" he sounded genuinely guilty.

"Yes, I know sam. I'm very grateful to you for agreeing to do this for me in the first place, even though you didnt have to"  
Castiel sounded so small and vulnerable in that moment and sam hated that. Cas didnt deserve this. He didnt deserve all the bullshit he got from his family, just cause he liked guys.

Cas had finally decided to come out to his family as gay and while both he and sam knew that their reaction wouldnt be very positive they didnt expect his family to be downright cruel while pretending to care. 

Castiel's older brother insisted that he is simply confused as he has never been in a romantic relationship with anybody, and almost convinced their parents to send him to some phony conversion camp. Although his parents didn't send him to the camp they did believe that castiel was just confused and should probably get himself a girlfriend.

Castiel wouldnt use the exact term but he knows that his family had been downright harassing him because of this, and finally, cas told them that he had a boyfriend who he loved, and that is how he's sure he was gay. He finally asked his parents to stop setting up dates for him with girls from their church and that he didnt need all the extra church sessions with the pervert priest at their church.

Of course Cas didnt have a boyfriend, he hadnt even had a real crush other than the male models of vogue and Ryan Gosling of course. In fact sam and Kevin were pretty much the only guys he talked to, more than twice a week, outside of school.

Cas is Sam's best friend. He has been since freshman year. He knew he had to help his best friend and if this is what needed to be done then he wont dissapoint his best friend.  
And that is why Sam Winchester introduced himself as Castiel Novak's boyfriend to his family six months ago on Christmas eve.

Everything wouldve worked out smoothly, with Castiel's family finally leaving him alone, hopefully till graduation, and everyone going about their own business but cas' brothers just love to make his life a living hell. which is why Raphael told practically everyone at school that sam and cas were dating.  
Now even that wouldve been fine, Dam had absolutely no problem being Cas' boyfriend to everybody at school but that bitch Ruby had to blurt it out in front of his mom like it wasnt obvious enough that Sam didnt want them to know.

And this was why today sam was taking castiel home for lunch to introduce him as his boyfriend.  
Both the boys realised that this was getting way out of hand but they cant stop now.  
Cas' parents can't know about this so his brothers can't either, which was why nobody at school can't as well.  
And now neither can Sam's family because they have no idea in hell how they will explain this mess of a situation.  
So; the general consensus was that Sam Winchester was Castiel Novak's very first and very real boyfriend for the foreseeable future.

The only real concern that sam had was how he would face his brother. He knew his brother must be hurt that he didnt tell him about something this huge, and he had been planning to keep it from him as long as be could. Sam knew he can lie to everyone in this world but not to his brother. Well now that the devil's done the deeds you gotta face the music.

He can only hope his brother forgives him and doesnt catch on to this lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm trying to take the story in a direction.


	3. Blue eyes are pure sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally meets castiel.  
> He's not supposed to find his baby brother's boyfriend this attractive. He know that goddammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thus fic's gonna be from dean and cas' POV alternatively sometimes even sam.  
> This one is Dean's POV.  
> Enjoy!!

Mary had said the boys will be home by 12.30.  
Dean had been sitting in the living room mindlessly browsing through channels on TV for about half an hour now.

He even made the effort to change into something remotely decent for this lunch, when he could be relaxing and enjoying his sunday.  
He cant have more bear -though he's strongly craving one- if he wants to be sober and sane for lunch, he's still partial about that decision.

Just as he was reconsidering if he should just go back to his room and maybe go back to bed the doorbell rand springing him out of his thoughts.

"I'll get it", he called out to his mom in the kitchen.

Dean went to answer the door putting on the cockiest smile he could muster for his brother when he was met with those big blue eyes.

Holy shit, are those eyes for real? I could stare and get lost in those eyes for eternity.

 _Shit...I am staring_.

Dean thought as the big blue eyes seemed to turn more timid and finally turned down.

_Damn..those lashes. Can a guy even have lashes like that._

Cas seemed to grow more nervous with every second Dean kept staring at him all the while still standing at the door.

He was flustered and shifted a little towards his left clutching on to Sam's right arm trying to maybe hide behind him a little, Dean followed his movement frowning at Castiel's hands where he was holding on to Sam. This broke him out of his trance a d he finally looked at Sam.

_Right. Sam. And this angel is Sam's boyfriend._   
_Castiel. Messy haired, adorable nervous mess of a boy Castiel. The owner of those ocean eyes Castiel._

_**SAM'S** Castiel._  
.  
.  
.  
 _Shit..._

Sam cleared his throat and gave a nervous chuckle and Dean finally looked at him.

"Hey Dean" said Sam clearly nervous now.

"Uh...this is Castiel. My uh...my boyfriend"  
He out his arm around Castiel's shoulder who seemed to shrink into his giant of a brother.

"I guess you knew already."  
Now his tone was clearly guilty. It made Dean feel a little bad for his brother, but it was good to know that at least Sam had the decency to feel guilty about not telling his brother about his first relationship ever, himself.

"Maybe give my boyfriend the death glare _inside_ the house please?"

"What?....uh yeah of- of course"  
Said dean as he realized that they had still been standing at the door as Dean ogled his brother's boyfriend which -thankfully- they thought, was him giving them a death glare.

He opened the door wide and stepped aside letting the two boys in.

Sam led cas to the living room with Dean in tow.  
The couple sat on the sofa while dean settled for the armchair.  
It was admittedly a little awkward and Castiel being all cute and flustered sitting beside Sam really didnt help.

"Hey, uhh..where's mom?" Asked sam

"Probably in the kitchen"

"Ok. I'll just tell her we're here real quick"  
Sam got up from his seat giving a pat to Castiel's knee, who looked like his lover was leaving him in the hands of the enemies for a slow and painful death, and left to go to the kitchen.

Dean wasnt that bad of a company he thought to himself, though admittedly he hasn't been very welcoming to this guy.

But no. This was Sam's boyfriend. He's obviously a nice guy since Sam chose him. So what if he's drop dead gorgeous and everything Dean fantasises about. It's just physical attraction, his body's reaction towards a very good looking guy.  
He's probably a nerd if he's with his nerd brother.  
They probably wont even have anything in common. Appreciating someone's looks isn't a crime. Dean could at least be hospitable to the guy. He's probably worried if he's hated by his boyfriend's brother.

He sat up straighter in the armchair and cleared his throat, which got Castiel's attention. His blue eyes staring right at castiel.  
"Hey Cas" "I'm sorry I didnt introduce myself earlier, I promise I dont hate you or anything" Dean gave a weak chuckle.

Dean was starting to think that the boy wont reply and just try to turn him to dust with his laser focus stare oh him, when castiel opened his mouth and said, "hello Dean. It is really nice to meet you too. I hope you wont be mad at sam for not telling you about us earlier. It was because of me..."

He had apparently stopped listening to whatever going on about after his name came out of that mouth...

_Oh my god. That voice. That fucking voice. How can 110 pounds of a twink have the voice of a fucking pornstar?_   
_My name sounds so right coming out of that mouth..._   
_God I need to get a grip on myself._

"Yeah no its cools man. No worries. I ain't mad at nobody." Said dean all the while looking at those pouty pink lips that looked like pure sin.

He hoped to any god that was out there that cas' wont notice him perving out. God! He prayed that he wont be graced with any awkward boners in the presence of this walking sin, at lunch today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a slow burn with a lot of dean angst. Cause we all know how much he loves to be the self loathing self sacrificing sob.


	4. Love and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch went well. Castiel knows all this love and warmth and the familiarity of a loving family is not real. He knows this is all based on a lie but he can't help but relish in it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dear ol Castiel has some self love issues and cant believe that people do love him for him. Well we'll teach him that lesson along the way.  
> Once again, this is my first fic so I dont really know much about the basic rules for constructing a story.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Enjoy!!

If a stranger were to be asked, they'd probably say everything was going as smoothly as it could at the winchester household but no, Castiel knew better and if you ask Castiel he could tell you a 1000 ways he had already messed up and most likely either he wont have a boyfriend come Monday or he and Sam would have to elope to protect their _undying passionate love for each other_.

He could feel his presence wasnt much appreciated here, If Dean's constant death glare on him was anything to go by. The older guy hadnt moved his eyes off of him since he first appeared at the door with Sam. He obviously hates him, there's no other explanation he could think of for the constant staring.

Sam had left to find his mom what seemed like a century ago but couldn't have been more than 5 minutes, and although Dean had been the bigger person and tries to be civil by starting a conversation which Castiel somehow managed to sabotage and is now back under the scrutiny of those earthy green orbs.

It is clear that dean doesnt remember him. Not that he expected him to. It was years ago and they hadn't even exchanged any words that time.

But castiel clearly remembers the warm summer night in the backyard of this very house..

"Castiel!!"

Mary's sweet and excited voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He stood up and moved towards her where she gave her a quick, motherly hug.

"Hi Mary. I hope you're well" he gave a small smile.

"Honey you just saw me last thirsday", she smiled at him.

He ducked his head trying to stave off the flush rising to his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Dean still looking at him.

"Dean why dont you go get your father? That man could live in the garage if I let him" Mary huffed and called to Dean.

Cas'eyes followed dean move out of the living room and then out of view.

.........................................................................................

The long awaited and dreaded lunch, which Castiel thought would be the end of his and Sam's ~~fake~~ relationship, went as well as it could.

Dean seemed to have laid off of trying to murder Cas with his glare. Sam was playing the part of the sweet boyfriend perfectly.

So perfectly that it made Cas wish that this was all real but he knew that neither of them had feelings for each other that way. Of course Cas loved Sam but only as a friend and so did Sam.

Sam would be the perfect partner to anyone who'll be lucky enough to have him, thought Cas.While he knew he would never get to experience such love, care and devotion with real feelings.

He was spiralling into his self depreciating thoughts again when he felt a hand on his arm, he looked up to see a concerned Sam looking at him with his puppy dog eyes.

He looked around him, they were all sitting in the living room watching fight club as per Dean's persuasion request.

He and Sam were occupying the love seat relinquished by John and Mary, for the young couple, who took to the sofa with Dean on the floor with his back to the sofa.

Castiel looked at Sam and smiled at him. He took Sam's hand in his and gave him a big genuine smile. He knew the other three were looking at them instead of the movie but he couldn't care less, he was happy, in that moment he was happy with his best friend and a family that loved him more than his own did.

Even if all of this was fake and based on a lie. A lie that Sam helped him spun to protect himself, even if he could never actually be a part of this loving family, in this moment he could pretend that Sam was his boyfriend and this was his family.

Everyone once again turned to the tv. Sam put his arm around Cas pulling him closer, focused on the movie, and Cas went willingly. A smile on his face that didnt reach his eyes which were full of melancholy. His gaze on the tv but unseeing.

It was peaceful in the house with just the sound from the tv buzzing through the house. Cas, so lost in his thoughts and sated with the warmth of _love_ and _family_ , didnt notice the inquisitive green eyes focused on him instead of the movie. Trying to see into his soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Since I'm new to writing I'd appreciate if you guys could give me some tips on how to improve my writing skills and my writing style.   
> If you have any pointers for this fic as well that's be awesome.   
> Thank you. I hope you stick around for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be a little short. I guess I'll slowly build up to the plot. I hope you stick with me for a while. Thanks ❤❤


End file.
